Leap of Faith
by XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX
Summary: Sometimes the ones closest to you can bring you the greatest burdens to bear, but you'll always love them no matter what.


_Started on: 9/5/06_

_Finished: 9/18/06_

_Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Theme(s): alcohol abuse, family, tragedy, angst_

_Type of fanfic: one-shot, character vignet_

_Warnings: adult themes, minor cussing_

-

_**I'm broken, but I'm hoping**_

**- Confessions of a broken heart, Lindsay Lohan **

- Leap of faith -

Written by: XvXChaosMagicianGirlXvX

_**Summary: **The ones that are closest to you can bring you the greatest burdens to bear, but you will always care for them no matter what. _

"Katsuya," Jinsoku Jonouchi bellowed harshly, flailing his arms about wildly, an obvious sign that indicated his need for another beer bottle.

Katsuya granted a bitter sigh that he had been holding in for the past half hour freedom. Lazily untucking his long arms from underneath his knees, he proceeded to sit up. He stretched his legs dutifully and tiredly rubbed his sleep-rimmed eyes.

Right at that same moment the well-known sound of glass shattering against the wall occured. After that followed the usual, "Get your but down here, boy! And a beer bottle better be accompanying you or else there will be hell to pay!

"Oh, shove that damn bottle up your friggin' pie hole already," Katsuya bitterly cursed under his breath while getting up from his rickety bed that screeched in obvious protest under the suddenly shifting weight.

He slowly dragged himself down the stairs, his muscles stiff with anticipation, and ignored the less than inviting refridgerator on his way to the living room. Which automatically meant he was knowingly defying his father's wishes. A very smooth move indeed; not that he cared.

His hands twitched; infected with nervous energy. He shoved them into his pockets, since it was driving him absolutely bonkers.

He backed up step after step until he felt his back hit the tattered wall behind him. Numerous cracks marred its once flawless surface. He stealthily inched along it, observing his father carefully. Agitation had twisted his mouth into an ugly sneer. Katsuya rolled his eyes outwardly, but inside a painful stab reminded him of a time when his father's smile could brighten anyone's day.

These memories, he found, haunted him more often than not. More than anything he wished he could be as carefree as a bird flappping its wings, soaring into the sky; an experience of complete and utter freedom. But conveniently numbing himself every time he craved it, would only lul the pain, before bittersweet reailty would catch up with him once again.

Gently altruistic, his father had an acute insight into the hearts of people and what moved them. He cared deeply for his family, perhaps too deeply. Maybe this trait was what floored him mercilessly in the end. He could only guess.

The rancous stench of alcohol tickled his nostrils as soon as he entered the cluttered living room. Numerous beerbotles littered the floor. They were neatly stacked next to each other in an orderly pattern.

A wave of nostaligia struck him. It was strangely curious really. You would never suspect that his father, beyond chubby, clothed in dirty rags, would ever display such an aptitude for order. It's true what they say; old habits die hard.

Despite everything that had happened over the years, he still cared for his father. A leap of faith is sometimes all it takes. Who knows what might happen? it is never too late to change. He hoped with all his heart his father would realise this one day, before it was too late.

Katsuya decided then and there that it was up to his father to make the first move. Until then, he would have to cope, however hard it may be.

Suppressing a morose sigh with obvious contempt, he turned on his heel, giving in to his father's 'request' ; his earlier plans for a stealthy escapade out of the house pushed to the back of his mind and forgotten.

- Owari-

A/N:

Feedback is much appreciated! Good or bad, it doesn't matter! Hit me!

**Disclaimer:  I'm not even going to waste any words on this issue. You know the drill. Yada yada...**


End file.
